gameworldfandomcom-20200223-history
Fish (Mob)
Fish (not to be confused with the items already available in-game) are Mobs that were planned to be added to Minecraft in the 1.4.0 version. However, they were eventually added as part of 1.13 - The Update Aquatic instead, with many color and shape variants. History Notch mentioned that he was considering adding fish to Minecraft as part of the Halloween Update. These mobs would presumably spawn in water with an actual 3D model. items were added to the game. These can be caught with a Fishing Rod. These raw fish appear to serve the same purpose as a fish mob would have served, and Notch has since left Mojang, so for a while, it seemed unlikely players would see mobs such as these implemented. However, several years later in early 2018, The Update Aquatic was announced, which included plans to finally implement these fish in a mob form. As of 1.13 fish can be picked up by using a bucket of water, and simply clicking/tapping on the mob. If a player is in range of the mob, the fish will disappear, and will reappear in the bucket, much like the item form. The tropical fish is said to come in 3072 different colours, patterns and shapes, but when killed, they will drop clownfish. In other words, they are technically the mob variant of the clownfish, however, this may change in the future. Behavior Fishes, like any other underwater passive mob, will aimlessly swim in water. When a fish is near an obstacle it may resort to the fish turning in another direction. When a player blocks the fish’s way of swimming, the fish goes through the player. When killed, a fish will drop its food form, and as of 1.13.1, fish have a 5% chance to drop bonemeal as well. If a fish is on land, it will flop on the ground like a guardian but would be rotated at an angle of 90°, and will eventually die, similar to squids. Pufferfish will puff up if a player gets near them, and will poison the player for 7 seconds if the player comes in contact with them. It is unknown if ocelots, polar bears, or dolphins will chase and eat the fish, or if the fish will swim away from them. Fish Types *Tropical (formerly known as "clownfish") *Salmon *Pufferfish *Cod (formerly known as just "fish") Tropical Fish Tropical fish come in more than 3,000 variants. They differ by 4 categories: *Size: Big/Small *Pattern: 5 types *Body Color: 1 of 16 dye colors *Pattern Color: 1 of 16 dye colors When tropical fish spawn in the wild, they come in 22 of the 3,000 varieties, but 10% of tropical fish that spawn are completely randomized. Trivia *In 2013 Jeb stated on Reddit that he would like to add more animals, including fish, to Minecraft.Jeb's comments on Reddit However, no timeline was given. *Fish and cooked fish are now removed, and replaced with cod. Guardians will drop cod, and fisherman villagers, (a type of career applied to the farmer Villager) will now accept only 6 raw cod to cooked cod from now on. *Guardians will attack nearby fish. *Tropical fish can come in any of two different shapes, fifteen different colors, six patterns, and fifteen pattern colors, resulting in 2,700 possible variants. The colors are the regular Minecraft colors, minus black, with a few name changes. **It is possible to get 2 of the same type of fish, but the chances are super slim. Gallery References Category:Mobs Category:Overworld Mobs Category:Underwater Mobs Category:1.13 Category:Animal Mobs